Madfang Ragewolf
Ragewolf '(ファンギル) is a Dark Hero in Patapon 3. He wields various claws as weapons, one being the Fire Claws. He is the first Dark Hero the player encounters in the game. Personality Of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ragewolf represents Rage, and thus is linked to the Archfiend of Valor. In-game, he harbors a burning hatred for the Uberhero and the Patapons. He seems to be partnered with Naughtyfins and has shown affection towards her, on numerous occasions attempting to kill Uberhero in order to keep her safe, even setting aside his grudge with the Patapons to aid her when she ailed. Ragewolf is often aggravated by his companions, as in the quest "Bird or Beast? Offense or Defense?", when he was irritated by fellow Dark Hero Standoffish Sonarchy. Unlike the other Dark Heroes that tried to protect their respective Archfiend, Ragewolf showed indifference to his ties to the Archfiend of Valor. He always seems to be interested in Superweapon Org and Superweapon Dahl. Org is located in the third floor of the Labyrinth of Restraint and Dahl on the eighth floor (Third floor of Depths of Gluttony), where he mounts it to fight the Patapons. Ragewolf recovers some of his memories at one point. Sadly, this event leads to his downfall. After the player completes one of the quests after defeating the Archfiend of Adamance , the Dark Heroes find out about Ragewolf recovering his memory and Miss Covet-Hiss along with Standoffish Sonarchy command Slogturtle and Buzzcrave to kill him, resulting in Ragewolf's death at the hands of his comrades. Equipment *Ragewolf can use Arms and Claws from unlocking. *Ragewolf can equip 4 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Drill Punch : ''Move in close and hit with a one-two punch. Rapidly spinning arms rip apart enemies. '''Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON In Dark Hero Mode, Ragewolf rushes up to the enemy and strikes a powerful punch, then quickly jumping back, only to deliver another punch at them. During Dark Hero Mode, Ragewolf gains immunity to Knockback and Stagger. Unfortunately, Ragewolf leaves himself open to other close-ranged attacks, such as Tondenga's Hero Mode. Class Skills *'Regenerate 1: '''Recovers a tiny amount of HP every 4 seconds. *'Regenerate 2: 'Recovers more HP. Skill superior to Regenerate 1. *'Regenerate 3: 'Recovers much more HP. Skill superior to Regenerate 2. Set Skills *'Refuse to Lose: 'Receive only 1/3 of damage while HP is at 20% or less of total. Acquired at level 32. *'Claw Boost: '50% boost to attack power when equipped with claw. 25% for other weapons. Acquired at level 34. *'Bolster: '30% bonus to max HP. Acquired at level 36. *'Final Sprut: 'Deal triple damage while HP is at 20% or less of total. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Wolf: '''When an attack does critical damage and hits an enemy with 20% or less of max HP, that enemy dies instantly. Acquired at level 40. Trivia *Although Ragewolf is executed during the story, he is still seen on the third level of the Labyrinth of Restraint, piloting the Ancient Superweapon Org, as well as in Hyumitto the Baby Dragon (Multiplayer), piloting the Ancient Superweapon Dahl. *In Story Mode missions Ragewolf is immune to Fire. *Ragewolf is considered to be the counterpart of both Destrobo and Bowmunk as he can wield arms but can also wield claws. Ragewolf also has power of Destrobo and healing abilities like Bowmunk. *Ragewolf's charged attacks have him throwing red rocks, in similarity of Destrobo's rock throw. He can also throw blue rocks if he has Ice attack element.(Like how Wooyari can have different Flame Rings.) *The set skill Bolster is same as Bowmunk's set skill Stamina Boost 2. Also Ragewolf's class skills are similiar to Bowmunk 's set skill Peerless Tree. *Many people believe Ragewolf is Makoton due to his immense hatred of the Patapons, as well as several clues in the story seemingly leading to this. *If you equip Ragewolf with "Flash Shower" set skill from Naughtyfins, it makes Regenerate 1-3 have no effect and thus it will not ever increase. If you want to increase Regenerate 1-3, you shouldn't equip Flash Shower. *Ragewolf can be seen using Poison claws instead of his original Flame Claws in Labyrinth of Restraint and Depths of Gluttony. However, since he pilots Ancient Super Weapons(Org and Dahl) in those levels, he doesn't use them directly against the player. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Units Category:Featured Article Category:Spoiler